As shown in FIG. 6, conventionally, a catalytic converter 90 for purifying an exhaust gas is used for purifying an exhaust gas discharged from an engine 92 such as an internal combustion engine or the like. The catalytic converter 90 for purifying an exhaust gas has a catalyst carrier 1, a metal shell 95 which covers an outer portion thereof and a holding and sealing mat material 91 which is arranged between the both. The holding and sealing mat material 91 can prevent the exhaust gas from leaking out from a portion between the catalyst carrier 1 and the shell 95, and it is possible to prevent the catalyst carrier 1 from being damaged by being in contact with the shell 95.
Further, at a time of manufacturing the catalytic converter 90 for purifying an exhaust gas, the holding and sealing mat material 91 is wound around the catalyst carrier 1, and an integrally wound product is arranged in an inner portion of the shell 95. Then, an inlet connection portion 97 and an outlet connection portion 98 are respectively connected to both ends of the shell 95 by a welding process. The catalytic converter 90 for purifying an exhaust gas manufactured in the manner mentioned above is arranged in the middle of a pipe 99 for an exhaust gas discharged from the engine 92.
However, the holding and sealing mat material 91 of the catalytic converter 90 for purifying an exhaust gas in accordance with the conventional art has the following problems.
That is, the holding and sealing mat material 91 is made of inorganic fibers formed in filaments and having a small specific gravity. Accordingly, at a time of assembling the holding and sealing mat material 91 in the catalyst carrier 1 and the shell 95, there is a risk that a part of the inorganic fibers flies in all directions in the air from a surface of the holding and sealing mat material 91. Therefore, there is a risk of deteriorating a working environment of a working area for performing the assembling work, and for example, it is necessary for a worker to work with wearing an antidust mask or the like, at a time of performing the assembling.
In view of conventional problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a holding and sealing mat material of a catalytic converter for purifying an exhaust gas which can prevent the inorganic fibers from flying in all directions from a surface of the holding and sealing mat material and can keep a working environment at a time of assembling good.